Lucy
by Lennonfan1940
Summary: As children, Paul and his best friend, a little girl named Lucy, promise to stay best friend for "Forever and Forever". But as secondary school approaches and each is taken with there own problems so they grow apart. But fate seems to love to throw them together...and tear them apart. The two test friendship to the very end and in doing so find out what true friendship really is.


**This is a story that came to me a long time ago in English class when I needed a topic to write about. It turned into a collection of stories based loosely on Paul McCartney's childhood and a fictional character I came up with by the name of Lucy. I hope you all enjoy this story and that it's not a waste of time. And please if you could review:)! It'd really make my day. Oh and I really love the Beatles and in no way own them.**

The first time I sawr Lucy was on the first day of primary school(that's English for Kindergarten). My mother had been walking me to my first day of school, and my little brother Michael, who was only a year younger than me was tagging along, pouting about "Why couldn't he go?" My mother was being gentle with him, as usual and was explaining to him that in a years time he could attend school as well.

"Now Micheal, use good English, and don't be troubled Mike, you'll be able to go with Paul next year."

"I but I wanna go now!" My brother whined.

"Micheal!" My mother warned sternly, "It's want to, not 'wanna' and that's quite enough whining don't you think?"

"Yes mummy." Micheal sighed looking down.

I was ignoring both of them, far to excited to care about anything but getting to the gates of that school. I had run up ahead and could just get a glimpse of the gates.

"James Paul McCartney you slow down this instant, you might hurt yourself Mr."

I stopped. "But mum, can't you go faster?" I begged. "I'll be late."

"It's could you Paul, and you'll be early besides." My mother explained, checking her watch, stopping while Micheal tried to pull loose from her firm grip on him with her free hand. "You will be twenty minutes early, there will be tons of time to play and make friends Paul." My mother called to me. Sighing and not daring to upset my mother further, I started back throws her and my brother with an impatient sigh.

After what seemed like an eternity to a five year old we arrived at the gates, when Micheal decided to throw a tantrum and my mother saw me off before leaving me to myself and the other kids in the school yard. That probably sounds cruel, but things were different back then, and that's how it was. I didn't mind.

So I walked off feeling rather shy and bashful, probably for one of the only times in my life. I started throws this great big tree in the center of the yard with one of those benches around it. And that's when I saw her. She was like a blur of red. She had the curliest, reddest hair I'd even seen tied back by ribbons, was wearing a red poka dot dress and had red Mary Jane's to match. She was hollering at some other boys who ran off as if scared of her and I watched on, shocked.

I couldn't for the life of me take my eyes off that hair, no matter what I tried. She wore her hair in two long, pigtails, which both fascinated me and intimidated me at the same time. None of the other girls wore their hair like that, and none of the other girl's were gingers and it stood out. I remember running out behind her, and reaching out and yanking on scarlet tail, I just couldn't resist. And I felt a rush of adrenalin as any small lad who messes with a lass at that age does.

She snapped around and before I could register what was going on she kicked me the shin. Hard. I shrieked in pain.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for!"

She only shrugged. "You touched my pigtail. Rule one, never touch the hair."

I nodded weakly. Boy was this a strange girl, she was different than the ones me and Ivan messed with at the playground, or any of the other ones I knew at nursery school. This one was spunky. I didn't understand all that then of course, but from the start I could tell Lucy was different, and there was something I liked about that.

"It's pretty." I told her. Trying to look as friendly as possible as my mum had told me. Her face softened a bit. She fixed her ribbon which was messed up due to me yanking on her hair, and all the while I stood looking down, kicking at the ground with my left foot. She seemed amazed that I was still there. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why aren't you with the other boys?" She asked.

I shrugged. I had an answer. But it wasn't such a good one. You see, back in those days I was pretty chubby, probably a little on the fat side, so I was constantly getting picked on by the other fella's. Plus I couldn't run very fast, and in 1947, being able to run was curial to a young boy. But I wasn't about to tell a girl that. So I turned the question back to her.

"Why aren't you with the other girl's?"

Silence.

"I asked you first."

"So, the same could be asked of you."

More silence. We both stood there a long while, thinking hard about the situation. I was sure one of us would just walk away to someone else, when she did something that once again took me by surprise. For Lucy, as I'd learn later, was full of surprises. She held out her tiny little hand to me.

"My names Lucy, Lucy Turesmith. 'ow do you do?" She said with a grin.

"I'm Paul, well really my names James, but everyone calls me Paul." I replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"You talk kinda strange Paul." She said, trying out my name.

"Well my mum always tells me to speak good English." I shrugged, it never occurred to me that I worded things differently.

"What does that mean?" She wondered.

"I dunno beats me." I shrugged again before adding, "Sorry I yanked your pigtail."

"Sorry I kicked you." Lucy answered. " You know Paul, your alright."

"So are you Lucy."

"Friends?"

"Friends." I answered firmly with a smile.

Our moment was almost immediately interrupted by the school bell, and soon everyone was bolting for the school, and before I could react Lucy had grabbed hold of my hand and was running with me throws the school. I smiled. That was the first time I held a girls hand. And that's how it all began with me and Lucy, because of a pigtail, and a young boy's urge to touch it. And so this is the tale of Lucy and I, written in loving memory of her friendship and our childhood misadventures together.

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Remember to review. I'll add a second chapter soon as I can.**


End file.
